


Festive Plant

by Hbrook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Ink and Error - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Romance, Sugestive Themes, Unu!!, c - Freeform, ink x error - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: When thoughts lead to fantasies, and fantisies lead to a neverending cycle of dreams, Ink is being driven crazy... His temporary  maddness (lol) leads to an experience that he'll never forget.





	Festive Plant

Ink stood hesitantly at that threshold of his side of the anti-void and Error’s. They had sparked up a bit of a truce a while back, and decided to share a living space. It was a rather simple arrangement that didn’t really change much, but… there was one major thing that it did happen to change… That major thing just so happened to be Inks feelings towards the glitchy skeleton.  
The more time that Ink spent in Errors presence, the more his curiosity seemed to drift towards him. This new-found curiosity quickly morphed into infatuation, which Ink tried to ignore, painstakingly so, but the feeling only grew more persistent. Not only did Error have the unknown ability to invade his mind, all the time, but the thought of him had also started a nightly pattern of lurking in his dreams.   
Too many times had he woken up in a cold sweat, completely mortified, from a nightmare about something sickeningly sloughterful happening to Error. Too many times had he woken up with his face aflaim in a blur of blush because he had experienced something that he can only describe as a “fluffy fantasy”. Too many times had he woken up from an erotic dream, covered in sweat and his own cum, and too many times, he has woken up from a dream where he could still feel the touch, taste the flavor, and hear the voice of The Destroyer of Universes, (more like the destroyer of his mind) and it was unbearable because every time he woke up, he craved more.  
The pictures from his dreams always liked to linger in the back of his mind. He had learned a lot of things about himself through these dreams… One being that he had a particularly bad bondage kink.  
Ink blushed at the thought.  
Now, more than ever, he had a terrible tendency of staring at Error… and he was rather bad at hiding it too. Several times, he found himself trapped in a situation where he had to bashfully explain in a pile of stammered words, and rough excuses as to how, exactly, and why his gaze had wondered, and stuck to The Destroyer.  
Luckily for him, Error would always grouchily brush it off and go about his day. But after all of this time of saying nothing and keeping his feelings hidden, it started to get to him. It felt as if it was going to drive him to the point of insanity. He was used to just watching things happen instead of making them happen, yes, but somehow this was different. He just couldn’t find the patience…  
And that’s why he was here. That’s why he was standing at the border of his and Error’s living quarters, holding a little mistletoe...   
He knew that his success would be unlikely, but… what did he have to lose? He protected to feel and felt to protect. What point would there even be in that cycle if he didn’t embrace his feelings, right?... He just never expected to feel this way about Error…  
Ink sighed heavily as he felt the mistletoe in between his fingers. When he had come up with this idea, he thought it had been amazing… Now… Not so much… All he could see now, was the flaws. Stars, he couldn’t really go through with this, could he? But still, his mind reminded him that he had nothing to lose.  
The Protector’s hands shook slightly as his magic left a prickling sensation all over his body. He carefully closed his hand over the small plant, and hid it behind his back.  
Then, finally, he stepped over the threshold, and began to make his way towards the mess of hanging strings, and strewn objects. His soul began to pound, and his face grew hot. Suddenly, the air seemed to be too heavy to breath, and it made him feel more weighted. Maybe he should go back. This was a bad idea-  
Something took an abrupt hold of his wrists, and captured him by his ankles, forcing his legs clamp shut. It wasn’t even a half a second later before he found himself hanging upside down with his scarf covering his vision, making him virtually blind.  
“S-s-sO-o-O-O, Wh-whA-at-t d-d-dO-do we ha-A-a-av-e-ve H-h-e-e-e-a-r-r-r-e?” Mocked a familiar voice.   
Ink wasn’t at all surprised… Sometimes Error liked to play pranks like this, but for whatever reason he hadn’t thought to be prepared for one… Ink struggled to wiggle free from the trap as an involuntary blush spread across his face.  
“Uhm, h-hi, Error.”  
“A-a-an-d-d what-at ar-are yo-you-ou hiding be-hi-nd-d your ba-bac-k?”  
The protector felt his face burn as his entire body stiffened. His magic sent him a quick warning of possible upcoming vomit, but he ignored it. He needed to do this. He at least needed to try.  
“I’ll show you,” He blurted quickly, “if you untie my wrists.”  
Ink couldn’t see Error, but he could imagine him eying him curiously, or possibly in mild amusement. This thought made him crack a smile.  
He felt the strings around his wrists losen, and he was easily able to wiggle them off without much effort.   
“Okay,” The Protector hummed, taking out the plant, and holding it out between them.  
He didn’t dare move the scarf. He couldn’t bare to see the look of disgust that was sure to be painted all over Errors face....  
A thick, uneasy silence settled over them, and Ink fought to keep his composure. Without warning, The Destroyer pushed Ink’s scarf away from the lower part of his face, exposing his mouth, causing The Protector to go ridged… What was Error planning? Surely he wasn’t about to kiss him, was he??  
Then, he felt a soft bonk on his teeth, and everything, including himself, shattered. His soul raced rapidly, causing his magic to pulse irregularly through him. He gasped at the unexpected gesture, and felt something wet slide into his mouth. Oh Stars, he was kissing him….  
Ink whimpered as he dropped the mistletoe, and Error gently held his face in the palm of his hand.  
Error was reluctant at first, but it didn’t take long before he relaxed, allowing his tongue to explore his mouth. Ink was completely overwhelmed because he wasn’t just kissing him, he was ‘kissing’ him. The glitchy skeleton’s tongue pressed itself against the walls of his mouth, and even took hold of, and carresed his own tongue. He had no plans of fighting for dominance. He just wanted Error to keep going and to never stop.   
Ink was in some sort of pleasure strucken haze, and he wondered halfheartedly if this was just another dream. Error tasted better than he could have ever imagined, and he just wanted to get more of it as he wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, completely melting into their kiss. He wished that this could last forever…  
When they broke apart, he mentally cursed their need for air, and the only sound that was audiable was their uneven breathing. Well, and possibly Inks heartbeat… He vaguely wondered if Error could hear it too.  
Suddenly, The Protector felt himself fall, and hit the ground with a painful “thug”. He hurried up, and pushed his scarf out of his face to find that The Destroyer had disappeared…   
He let out a half amused, half shocked huff as he laughed and muttered, “Merry Christmas to you too.”


End file.
